Son of Vegeta
by AntiHero627
Summary: This Story is mainly about Trunks Briefs living the life of Damian Wayne. His Father's a Vigilante, his Mother's an Assassin, and his grandfather was killed in front of him by an man he now wants to kill. Now having to deal with the change in his life Trunks struggles to adapt to what his dad tries to teach him and what he was taught for 1o years. It's hard being an Killer & a boy.


**A/N: Hello Readers! This Fanfic was one that just came to me. And after seriously thinking it over I decided to give it a shot! If you've seen the movie the Son of Batman then you have a clue what this story's about, except now the characters are replaced with the characters of my favorite TV series Dragonball Z, Try to enjoy it and send me your thoughts in reviews. I f I spelled some of the names wrong or mad some major mistakes, please let me know in the reviews.**

 **Characters-**

 **Trunks/ Saiyan Prince replaces Daimian/Robin**

 **Vegeta/ Super Saiyan-Batman/Bruce Wayne**

 **Bulma-Talia**

 **Gohan/Golden Warrior-Dick Grayson/Night wing**

 **Ra-sha Gul-King Vegeta**

 **Nappa-Ubu/Bronze Tiger**

 **Paragus-Slade Wilson/Death Stroke**

 **Kami-Alfred Pennyworth**

 **Tarble-Talia's brother**

 **2** **nd** **form Zarbon - Killer Croc**

 **Dr. Briefs-Dr. Langstrum**

 **Mrs. Briefs-Francine Langstrum**

 **Bra Briefs- Rebecca Langstrum**

 **-Commissioner Gordon**

 **Tambourine-Man bats**

 **Chapter 1-Hostile Takeover**

There was a tall Palace like building with a large training ground that was hidden in the mountains. It had 4 large towers that were used to keep a lookout, many small buildings around the large building, one leading to an underground cave with a mystic pool in it. There were 3 sets of gates in front of the large building, and the place was filled with warriors, soldiers, or more accurate Pro-killers. All lined in a formation the warriors were honing their skills. They were all wearing a special armor which consisted of a navy blue jumpsuit, with black battle jackets and red shoulder pads. It came with white gloves and boots. In another part of the training grounds warriors wearing the same armor wearing practicing their swordsmanship. It was blow after blow, strike after strike, and slash after slash non stop as the warriors continued their training.

While the warriors were training a certain man who was the leader of this league was watching them. This man was called The King, the deadliest assassin ever to live. (King Vegeta will be referred to as The King to avoid any confusion.) He was wearing an armor that had a blue jumpsuit, a red battle jacket with red shoulder pads, white gloves and boots. He also had a red cape and a sword strapped to his side. He had black hair that defied gravity, a mustache and beard, and black eyes. Standing next to The King was a young boy, about 10 years old, wearing a navy blue sleeveless jumpsuit, a gray battle jacket with yellow shoulder pads. He also had white gloves and boots, and a red cape. He features included lavender hair that was combed downward and blue eyes. This boy was Trunks, the grandson of the king and heir to the throne.

Standing behind them was a young woman wearing a black jumpsuit that left the top part of her breast showing. She had long blue hair and blue eyes like Trunks. She was Bulma, the daughter of The King and Trunks' mother. These 3 stood at the top of the Palace while watching the warriors train.

"Here is your legacy Trunks." said The King as they watched. "Here is your inheritance. League of Assassins."

"Yes Grandfather." replied Trunks as he looked to his Grandfather.

"They will be yours to command." continued The King. "To make certain the Earth abides in contentment, without the abuse of man."

Just then another man with white gravity defying hair aside from one strand, wearing the same armor as The King came and stood beside Bulma. This man was Tarble, Bulma's brother.

"It is good to see our revered Father so devoted to his Grandson." said Tarble to Bulma.

"Yes Brother it is." replied Bulma.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Tarble gasped in pain before dropping dead. Bulma gasped and Trunks along with The King turned to see Tarble's dead body. Blood could be seen from soaking his cape around the area where he was shot. The 3 Assassins looked at the temple doors and saw a small hole in the door with an eye looking through it.

"We have been breached! They are already inside, take the boy!" yelled The King as he unsheathed his sword.

The doors were suddenly knocked down revealing 5 masked warriors in black jumpsuits with large guns as Bulma grabbed Trunks and jumped down to the bottom of the Palace. The King drew his sword back and charged at his attackers. The 5 masked men positioned themselves and began firing at The King, who reacted by deflecting the bullets as he continued to charge. The King stabbed one of the gunmen in the stomach, killing him instantly. The 2nd gunman tried to shoot The King in the head but he quickly dodged and stabbed him in the stomach. Another gunman approached The King, fatal mistake. The King quickly slashed his chest before he could even twitch. The 4th gunman took a shot at The King but to no prevail as he ducked and stabbed him. The king then jumped into the air, and the 5th gunman tried to shoot him. The King flipped in the air while deflecting the bullets, a skill clearly learn within his 5 centuries of training, before straighten himself with his sword pointing downward as he dived and stabbed the final gunman.

The King looked inside the Palace hall and saw a bullet coming at him. He easily deflected it as he flipped in the air and asked "Who would dare?" before he ran inside the hall.

By now all the Assassins had stopped their training and looked up to see many armed aircrafts with more masked men inside them. The masked men from every aircraft then started firing at the Assassins, killing whoever was hit. Missiles were fired from the aircrafts which created big explosions on impact causing the Assassins to scatter in panic. Bulma and Trunks ran for cover as they continued to watch the assault on their home. Soon many gunmen jump out from the aircrafts, landing in the training grounds and started shooting at the Assassins. The aircrafts continued to fire missiles as the gunmen stormed the Palace, the assassins tried to fight back but to no avail.

"Stay here Trunks." said Bulma as she ran to assist the assassins. She grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows before firing at on of the aircrafts, killing the pilot in the process and causing the aircraft to crash into the ground and blow up. Assassins started grabbing sword and took the offensive. Bulma knocked away many gunmen before taking a gun and using it to shoot down more aircrafts. Bulma then started shooting the gunmen as Trunks watched from his spot. Bulma then jumped onto the shoulder of a gunman and used him to hoist herself onto the wall in between some gunmen. She quickly elbow bashed the gunman in front of her before taking his gun and shooting him along with everyone behind him. She then quickly turned around and shot the remaining gunmen. The slaughter feast continued as Bulma approach a watch tower and started shooting the gunmen.

Many gunmen raced up the stairs where Trunks was watching from. Some Assassins managed to stop them but one made it to the top. Before he could strike the young boy he was slashed at the back by an Assassin, making him drop his gun as he died. Trunks picked up the gun and started shooting at the enemy. The Assassin began loading the catapults and launching boulders at the remaining aircrafts, knocking a few down.

Inside the Palace...

The King was slowly walking with his sword out, trying to locate any other enemies. Soon 3 gunmen appeared behind The King with their guns leveled at him. For a moment no one made any moves until The King quickly cut the middle gunman's gun and kicked him down. The King then kicked the gunman on his right and slashed the gunman on his left. The King turned around and saw more gunmen with their guns leveled at him. The King backup into one of the temple rooms as the gunmen started shooting at him. The gunmen began to surround The King as they continued to shoot at him. The King deflected the bullets and took some of the gunmen whenever he had the chance. The gunmen continued to fire while The King continued to deflect the bullets until someone said "Hold your fire! He's mine." The King turned around with his sword ready to face his new opponent. "Confused old man?" asked the leader. If The King was surprised, his face didn't show it but he just glared at his opponent. A man wearing an unusual outfit that looked like clothes patched together and a white cape, he had black gravity defying hair, and 2 swords strapped to his back. The King's former student and successor. "Paragus! What is the meaning of this outrage?!" asked The King.

"I call it a hostile take over!" replied Paragus as he smirked. The King just sighed as he said "Your arrogance embarrasses me and shames you."

"You still have some spring in your step. Let's see how you do against a real swordsman!" challenged Paragus. "Come and get some!"

"After you boy!" said The King.

Paragus pulled out his swords and charged at The King. He missed on the 1st strike and The King blocked the 2nd strike.

"How could you have pushed me out?!" asked Paragus. "I was your right hand!"

"Your actions decided for you!" answered The King as he pushed Paragus back.

One of the remaining gunmen pressed a communicator in his ear and spoke. "He's in position." He then turned to the other gunmen and said "Let's move!" before ran to exit the Palace. The 2 Swordsmen continued to fight until Paragus jumped back and ran off with The King not too far behind. Then an aircraft fired 5 missiles at the Palace, creating a massive explosion. The King was pursuing Paragus until he heard the explosion and turned around. He saw a giant blaze filling the hall he and Paragus were in. The King tried to escape but failed and was consumed by the blaze. Paragus barely escaped the blaze as made it outside the Palace and jumped safely to the other side of the Palace. Paragus turned and saw The King running and screaming in agony as his flesh was being burned, he ran to the exit and fell a long way down.

There was fire, blood and dead bodies everywhere as both sides of this battle were losing warriors. Bulma managed to shoot down another aircraft. (A/N: Incase it's not specific enough, but when I say aircraft I don't mean the helicopters from the movie. I mean like the vehicles they drive in DBZ. Got to remember this is a crossover.)

The King was laying flat on his stomach. His body was severely burned, his skin was a mixture of black and red, and his hair was burned off. The King was lying in front of an entrance that leads to an underground chamber with a pool that could heal injuries. The King made an attempt to drag himself to the chamber but Paragus stopped him.

"After 5 centuries the world's had quite enough of you old man! The healing chamber will not save you this time!" said Paragus as he raised his sword to deliver the final bow. But before he could he was kicked back by The King's grandson Trunks. Paragus flipped and landed on his feet. Trunks knelt by his hero's side and said "Grandfather." Paragus charged at Trunks who picked up The King's sword and blocked the attack. Paragus tried to slash at Trunks but since he was smaller he was quicker and able to dodge better. Trunks jumped at Paragus and tried to slash him but Paragus swung his blade and knocked Trunks against the wall.

"So you're Bulma's little brat! Not bad for a child, but now we end it!" said Paragus as he charged at Trunks. Trunks quickly dodged the strike and cut the pillar which caused a canopy to collapse on Paragus. Paragus struggle out and was met with a blade piercing his right eye from Trunks. Paragus screamed as blood leaked from his right eye and Trunks removed his sword.

"Now your heart!" said Trunks as he prepared to strike again.

Trunks swung his word at Paragus, but he deflected the strike and fired a small ki blast at the ground in front of Trunks. (A/N: In my Fanfic they use ki blasts instead of smoke bombs, or small bombs because this is still DBZ, and they also use beams or large blasts to propel themselves instead of grappling hooks to swing to places.) The blast created a smokescreen around Trunks, blinding him. The young Prince looked around for Paragus but didn't see him. "I'll make you suffer for this boy! Next time!" shouted Paragus as he was pulled into an aircraft. Trunks looked up and saw a familiar bald man with a mustache in armor pulling Paragus up. "Nappa!" said Trunks as he recognized the bald man. Trunks followed the aircraft as it flew away from the Palace till he was in the burning yard.

"COME BACK AND FINISH IT COWARDS!" yelled Trunks as the aircraft flew further away from the Palace.

The surviving gunmen were pulled into their aircrafts and carried away from the Palace. "Grandfather." said Trunks as he remembered his grandfather's critical condition. "Grandfather!" yelled Trunks as he ran back to the place where he left his Grandfather. Bulma turned to see her son running in distress. "Grandfather! Grandfather!" said Trunks as he looked for his Grandfather. He saw that The King's body was gone and the entrance to the healing chamber. Trunks ran to the entrance just as his mother saw him go. "Trunks." said Bulma as she watched her son. "Trunks wait!" Bulma said as she chased after him. She ran down the staircase leading to the healing chamber, where she found her son standing before the pool. At the edge of the pool was The Kings dead body, he had somehow managed to drag himself to the chamber but couldn't get in the pool in time. Trunks approached his Grandfather. "Trunks." said Bulma to her son. Trunks knelt by his Grandfather's body and said "No."

The remaining Assassins enter the chamber to see their King's fallen form. Trunks struggled to lift up The King. "We have to get him into the healing pool!"said Trunks as he carried his Grandfather to the pool. Bulma ran in front of Trunks and said "Stop." "We have to try! We can't just leave him!" said Trunks. "He's dead." Bulma said with a cold voice. Trunks looked at The King in distress. "The Pool can't restore a body this damaged." said Bulma. Trunks' grew more depressed with every word she said. "He's beyond healing." said Bulma as Trunks gently put down his Grandfather and knelt beside him. Bulma walked over to her son and said "You did your best." trying to comfort him.

"I failed." replied Trunks as his mother turned to leave. "We can't think about that now! We have to move, come on!" said Bulma but Trunks didn't get up. "Trunks now!" ordered Bulma. Trunks still didn't get up so Bulma grabbed his wrist and hauled him out of the chamber.

"Where are we going?" asked Trunks.

"West City! It's time to meet your Father!" answered Bulma.

A/N: That's a wrap! More excitement ahead in the next chapter! Send your reviews! Whether positive or negative! Ok maybe not the negative ones but show your support. TTFN.


End file.
